The First Date
by Mia Koji
Summary: This one comes after No Name, and as always it's a Mia and Ryo story!


Okay, this one comes after no name, I've just thought of a great part, it's gonna be their first date, from Mia's P.O.V. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay so this is our first date, now what do I wear? And why in the hell am I talking to myself?" I wondered looking in my closet. We'll still at the beach house and it's been two day since the kiss. And the rest of the guys are taking Yule out. So, Ryo asks me out on that date that he promised me, but of course he never told me where we are going. ' Well the smart thing to do is just go and ask him.' I thought leaving my room to find him.  
  
  
  
" Hey." I heard a voice coming from behind me, I knew it was him, I had to smile I hadn't heard his voice for hours.  
  
" Hey, I was going to look for you. I need to ask you want I should wear tonight." I said turning to look at his cute face.  
  
  
  
" That dress that you had on the night we kissed will be fine. I was gonna tell you to pick a movie, and if you like crabs? Since Cye won't be there we can eat seafood." He told me, I had to smile remembering how Cye got all upset if we ate seafood in front of him, he even cried once.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I love crabs, and how about "The Perfect Storm"? I really want to see that movie." I ask him wishing that we could go on this great date now.  
  
  
  
" Sure, I checked the paper already and it begins at 8:00, after that if you want we can go on a few rides at the fair. Since we go home in two days, we might not get a chance later to go." Ryo replied.  
  
  
  
" Sure, so what time do you want to leave?" I ask about to see if my dress is clean.  
  
  
  
" At six, well I promised Yule that I would take him swimming, since I am not going tonight with them." He told me kissing me on the cheek and with that he left, I could only smile.  
  
  
  
' Well better go through my room and see if I have it clean.' I thought going back into my room. I look in my closet, dresser, and the dryer that is down stairs. ' Darn it! Wait maybe I put it back into my suitcase!" I ran over to see, but I wasn't there. Than I remembered, after kissing Ryo, I came home, he went to bed. I went to get a drink, and the fruit punch got all over my dress, and it stained. The punch was darker than the red of my dress.  
  
  
  
I went to sit on my bed, man I felt like crying I had no clue what to wear. " Yes!" I cried out loud, I hope no one heard me yell. I had a dress just like it with me, same color just shorter! It only went up to my kneecap, but who cares?  
  
  
  
Later at six.  
  
  
  
" Hey, Mia are you done yet?" Ryo called up to me. I ran out of my bathroom and into my room.   
  
  
  
" Almost! I just have to put my hair up!" I cried down to him, I could tell that he wanted me to hurry up from the sound he made, I had to laugh.  
  
  
  
Two minutes later I finally had my hair the way I wanted it. I just added hair spry and there it was done! I ran to the door, made sure I look okay in the mirror and opened the door, and finally got down stairs.  
  
  
  
" You look great." He said taking my hand and leading my out side; we walk down to the restaurant. It was only a five-minute walk.  
  
  
  
When we got there we could see people dancing, of course I saw the face Ryo made, I knew he hated dancing. I would have to beg him to get him to come with me.  
  
  
  
" Follow me." The waiter said leading us to the table right in front of the dance floor. We ordered our dinner and everything was going great until.  
  
  
  
" Excuse me, but madam may I have this dance?" A voice came from behind, I only nodded. If I want to dance I would have to dance with somebody, since Ryo, didn't look like he would ask me any time soon.  
  
  
  
" My name is Mia, and you are?" I ask trying to be friendly, I really wanted to dance with Ryo, but I can't since he hates dancing.  
  
  
  
" Fred, and why are you with that loser? Why pick a dancing place if you are not going to dance?" He asks me.  
  
  
  
" He's not a loser! He's my boy friend and we came here to eat not to dance, and why should you care?" I snapped.  
  
  
  
" Sorry." I could tell that he was going to say something else, but he was cute of my another voice.  
  
  
  
" I am cutting in." I knew it was Ryo right away.  
  
  
  
" Fine, she is your girl anyway." Fred said leaving right away.  
  
  
  
" I thought you hated dancing. So why are you dancing with me?" I ask with a smile waiting for my answer.  
  
  
  
" As the man said you're my girl and I could hear you getting mad at him, so I thought that I would make sure that he didn't try anything on you." He replied my smile only got bigger at that answer.  
  
  
  
" Well we should be going, it's almost time for the movies." I told him, when the song was over, he only nodded.  
  
  
  
We paid and headed out to the movies. The line was short, so it only took us a couple of minutes to get our tickets. We got a large soda to share, and some popcorn to go with it. ' How romantic, we are gonna share a drink and food like they do in the movies.' I thought walking by his side.  
  
  
  
At one point of the movie, I felt tired, so I leaned against him, he put his arm around, me to keep me warm. 'This has to be the best date ever!' I thought with a smile, when he kissed me on the head.  
  
  
  
After the movies we went to the fair, it was on the way home. First we went one the fairs well, second was a small roller coaster and than the last one was a small boat ride. Now that was romantic he held me close to him, and of course we did kiss.  
  
  
  
We came home around midnight, after the fair went for a walk on the beach and sat on the life guard bench and just sat there looking over the ocean, talking about our past and our dreams.  
  
  
  
When we went to say good night in front of my bed room door, he kissed me, and it had to be the best kissed ever! It was deep and full of love; of course I returned it. I kissed him once more on the noise and whispered good night, he just smile and said good night back to me. When I saw him go to his room, I shut my door. I fell backwards onto my bed. 'This was the greatest night!' I told myself as I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
Well we found out that Kento saw our little moment and told the others. They all made jokes about us, be we didn't care, and just to see what they do, we kissed right in front of them all. Of course all that did was make more jokes, but Ryo smiled and announced that I was his girlfriend and that if they don't stop making fun of him, and if I tell him that they made any comments about me, that he would get them next time in training. With that he took me out side to sit on the beach and just talk. I have to admit that I love talking to him.  
  
  
  
Okay I know that this was stupid, but I felt like writing and this I what came out of my mind. Also, I have two stories in my head that I might write, but I am not telling you any of them yet, after I start writing them I'll tell you about them. Well, hope that you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Normal  
Normal  
Default Paragraph Font  
Default Paragraph Font  
Joan Huver1C:\America Online 5.0\download\The first date.txt˜??  
Times New Roman  
Times New Roman  
Symbol  
Symbol  
Joan Huver  
Joan Huver  
Joan Huver  
Joan Huver  
Joan Huver  
Normal  
Joan Huver  
Microsoft Word 8.0  
_PID_GUID  
{549B99A0-5A64-11D4-A434-444553546170}  
{549B99A0-5A64-11D4-A434-444553546170}  
Root Entry  
1Table  
1Table  
WordDocument  
WordDocument  
SummaryInformation  
SummaryInformation  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
CompObj  
CompObj  
Microsoft Word Document  
MSWordDoc  
Word.Document.8  



End file.
